Origami
by Lara Boger
Summary: Jin Park POV: "Adam sempre quis nos proteger. Mesmo significando esquecer de si próprio. Todos os dias, mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo nesse lugar. Sempre velando por nós. Agora sou eu quem vela por ele, mesmo sabendo que será a última vez."


**Disclaimer: Adam Park e os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem, essa história não tem fins lucrativos. Em compensação Jin Park, o pai do Adam fui eu quem criei.**

**

* * *

****Origamis**

Hoje... madrugada... estou aqui de vigília. Mais uma, a ultima delas.

Hoje vai ser um dia do qual eu nunca vou me esquecer. Finalmente poderei tirar meu filho desse hospital.

Eu deveria estar feliz, não? Depois de longos meses esperando nesses corredores, sentado numa dessas cadeiras desconfortáveis, suportando o cheiro sufocante de éter, de remédios, de produtos de limpeza... as noites mal dormidas que passei para velar seu sono... seria a ultima vez!

Eu deveria estar feliz?

Não. Não deveria. Na verdade eu faria qualquer coisa, pagaria qualquer preço para que não fosse a última vez. Nunca mais reclamaria de nada, nem para mim mesmo. A minha vigília de hoje será a pior de toda a minha vida.

Meus olhos estão mais abertos que nunca. Ardem, já secos. Mal consigo piscar. Mal sinto meu corpo. Mal consigo acreditar no que está acontecendo.

Estou no hospital, velando meu filho... pela última vez. Ele não pode mais sentir o carinho que faço em seu rosto, nem minha tentativa inútil de ouvir novamente sua voz, provocando-o ao chamá-lo por todos os apelidos carinhosos que lhe dei durante a infância. Posso gritar alto, sacudi-lo e fazer de tudo pois nada surtirá efeito.

Adam já está longe de nós. Ele se foi, e eu não pude fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse.

oOoooOoooO

Quando a médica me disse que era um menino, esperei por um garoto daqueles que dariam trabalho. Um daqueles pestinhas hiperativos, travessos que precisam de tudo que estiver ao alcance para queimar energia... daqueles que todo pai reza para não ter. Esperei por trabalho.

Eu não tive. No lugar do capetinha dos meus sonhos paternos, veio um garoto quieto e tímido. Um daqueles que de tão quieto poderia ser esquecido em qualquer canto e que nunca me deu trabalho. Nem quando as coisas começaram a acontecer.

Adam sempre foi muito tímido, reservado. Cheio de silêncios: algo que sempre nos fez ficar em alerta. Não exagero quando digo que poderíamos esquecê-lo em qualquer canto: quando bebê não chorava por quase nada, apenas resmungava. Se o deixássemos sozinho no berço, ele apenas nos seguia com seus olhos atentos. Quando foi crescendo, nada mudou. Continuava quieto, preferindo ouvir. Completamente diferente do que sempre sonhei.

Mas quem poderia resistir a aquele menino de olhos pequenos e sorriso calmo? Logo me acostumei à idéia de que não seria aquele garoto hiperativo. Não importava mais. Era o meu garoto. Era o meu filho, e já estava completamente encantado! Logo descobri que ler para ele, contar histórias, fazer origamis, ajudar com a lição de casa, montar quebra-cabeças ou simplesmente vê-lo dormir era o bastante.

Sempre que Adam estava por perto, eu me sentia seguro. Era estranho: eu quem deveria querer protegê-lo. sempre me pareceu tão frágil... mas como sempre, ao contrário do que pensava, era ele quem me protegia, ensinava, guiava meus passos, ainda que de forma velada. Gostava de cuidar de todo mundo. De noite entrava no quarto da irmã mais nova com uma marretinha de plástico e lençol como uma capa de herói, para protegê-la dos monstros que se escondiam nas sombras. Eu sempre ia buscá-lo, encontrando-o aninhado ao pé da cama velando seu sono.

Adam sempre quis nos proteger. Mesmo significando esquecer de si mesmo. Todos os dias, mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo nesse lugar. Sempre velando por nós.

Agora sou eu quem vela por ele, mesmo sabendo que será a última vez.

Cubro-o com o lençol. Sei que ele não sente frio, não sente mais nada, mas é simplesmente um instinto, um gesto já habitual que não posso controlar. Não tenho forças para isso. Nem quero ter: como posso tentar aceitar o que aconteceu?

Faço um afago no seu rosto. Sinto as lágrimas escorrerem por minha face mais uma vez dentre tantas vezes hoje. Mais uma coisa que não tento controlar. Por mais que ele estivesse doente, cansado, sofrendo... ainda era cedo demais.

Aceitar? Não, não aceito, mas tento entender. Adam era teimoso demais para admitir, mas estava sofrendo mais do que poderia suportar. Sofria por nós. Não queria que estivéssemos aqui ao seu lado, preferia que seguíssemos uma vida normal... mas sabia que nunca o deixaríamos sozinho. Brigou comigo porque deixei de trabalhar para estar ali com ele.

Deixei sim o escritório, deixei o meu trabalho. Deus, eu preferia morrer a deixá-lo sozinho. Não o abandonaria por nada nesse mundo. Lutaria por ele custasse qualquer preço. E lutei por meu filho até onde pude, até o quanto ele pôde resistir.

Agora, no fim dessa luta, me restaram apenas as memórias.

O bebê que dormia placidamente no meu colo.

Sua expressão concentrada a cada peça de quebra-cabeças que montava.

De cada golpe bem sucedido nos torneios de artes marciais que participava.

Da primeira vez em que eu o vi logo depois de descobrir sua doença. De como ele olhou e me disse: Sinto muito.

De seus origamis de pássaros feitos nesse hospital. Seu sorriso de quem diz: está tudo bem.

Suas últimas palavras, quase sussurradas de uma voz que mal podia se pronunciar, num último esforço.

_Sinto muito, pai. Não posso mais. Não era pra ser desse jeito. Me desculpe. _

Não o deixei falar assim. Ele não tinha que me pedir desculpas. Era eu quem tinha de lhe dizer "sinto muito" por estar de mãos atadas. Não podia deixar que os últimos momentos fossem para se desculpar ou lamentar.

Segurei sua mão, tentando passar um pouco do meu calor. Adam sentia muito frio devido aos efeitos dos remédios. Sua pele estava sempre fria, suas mãos sempre geladas. Vi meu filho olhar para os origamis coloridos de pássaros pendurados ao lado... e depois me sorrir.

Adam não me disse nada essa hora. Apenas olhou para os pássaros de papel, sorrindo discretamente. Parecia feliz, talvez pensando que agora poderia ser como eles. Estaria finalmente livre.

_Pai, obrigado... por tudo. _

Foi tudo o que ele me disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

Não sei se houve dor. Os médicos disseram que não. Também acho que não. Na verdade é o que eu quero acreditar. Prefiro acreditar que meu filho não sofreu mais. E se sofreu, pelo menos foi por uma última vez.

Ficaram as boas lembranças. Cálidas o bastante para me embalarem esta noite junto a ele, nessa última vigília. Fortes o suficiente para me fazerem ainda sorrir ao pensar em tudo que passamos, mesmo nesse hospital.

Olho para os origamis pendurados ao lado da cama... todos aqueles pássaros coloridos se movendo graciosamente ao sabor de uma delicada brisa. E ao ter essa visão eu rio para mim mesmo. Sei que é um sinal, que Adam está por perto.

Como eu sei disso? Não há vento, não há brisa. Não há janelas nesse quarto.

Agora eu sei. Adam estará sempre aqui, mas agora sem dor. Não poderei tocá-lo, nem vê-lo... mas poderei senti-lo. Sei que estará bem. Depois de tudo, sei que finalmente ele está livre.

É tudo que importa.

_FIM_


End file.
